Azul Dorado
by AshyKara Tao
Summary: Se conocían. No se dirigían palabra alguna... Y bueno, ¿Quién sabe? Nadie sabe. Nunca pensó enamorarse de ella, ni ella de él. RenxPilika.
1. Comienzo

_Hola! .. etto, decidí arreglar un poquito **Azul Dorado** ya que tenía unos pequeños errores... sólo los mejoré! ^^ no hice ningún cambio drástico, si fuera así, avisaría a todas =) ¡Disfruten y gracias por seguir mi fic inexperto RenxPilika n.n!_

**Azul Dorado - by AshyKara Tao**

**

* * *

  
**

_Tan extraño pero intenso era el sentimiento_. Ren se movía de forma tan energética y libre que hizo que pensará que disfrutaba entrenando. Suspiro. Pareciera que entrenar 3 horas seguidas para Ren era pan comido (y así era).

-¡Ren!- Llamo su hermosa hermana -Un amigo tuyo vino a visitarte…- dijo sonriéndole amablemente para luego guiñarle el ojo. Ren se sonrojó y terminó su posesión de objetos.

-Bueno hermana vamos…-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella mientras que ésta se adentraba a la casa, bueno…mejor dicho a la gran mansión Tao.

Era enorme. Contaba con cuarenta y nueve habitaciones totalmente equipadas, tres cocinas extensas con todo lo necesario (y refrigeradores llenos), dos salas de entrenamiento especial y veintitrés piscinas (diesicéis temperadas y siete normales) … si siguiera describiendo esto no terminaría nunca así que continuemos.

Ren avanzó hacia las duchas (que eran bastantes también) y comenzó a ducharse eliminando todo el sudor molesto. Al terminar se amarró una toalla a la cintura y salió del baño para irse a su habitación (que también era enorme xD).

Mientras en la sala de la mansión lo esperaba un chico de pelo azulado, vestido con unos shorts negros y una polera azul marino con aquellos simbolos característicos de los ainu.

-Ren ya viene, tu sabes que tarda un poco en vestirse y arreglarse…-comentó Jun mientras le servía un poco de jugo.

-Muchas gracias, Jun- sonrió el chico mientras tomaba un sorbo de aquel rico néctar de durazno.

-Asi que vienes a buscar a Ren…-comentó mientras tomaba asiento enfrente del shaman de hielo y lo miraba con una sonrisa ligera.

-Así es, tengo pensado visitar a Yoh, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo y creo que a Ren le gustará ir también…-respondió Horo Horo.

Jun sonrió.

-Yo iré también…-dijo la voluptuosa taoísta mientras se ponía de pie –si es que..quieren…-dijo mirando a Horo quien sólo sonrió y asintió.

-Claro que puedes, Jun, además eres nuestra amiga –Jun ensanchó su sonrisa.

En ese momento bajo Ren, vestido con unos pantalones de seda negros y una camisa de seda tambien aunque de un color morado oscuro del que resaltaban pequeños detalles dorados.

-¿Qué tanto hablan?- pregunto frío como siempre y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, Ren como eres por Dios…-dijo Horo poniéndose de pie. –Andando hombre, vamos a ver a Yoh…-

Ren se sorprendió y luego asintió cerrando los ojos y avanzando.

Los tres salieron y se dirigieron al auto de Horo Horo para irse al aeropuerto.

­

---

Mientras en la pensión Asakura había un caos tremendo. Ryu había traído a toda su pandilla y habían hecho una pequeña fiesta aprovechando que Anna había ido a Izumo para hablar con la abuela de Yoh y que no llegaría en un buen rato. Y Manta…sufría considerablemente por tener que limpiar todo, ya que Anna le había encargado ello y quien sabe las cosas que podría hacerle al pequeño enano si no cumplía al pie de la letra con sus mandatos.

-¡¡Ya dejen de hacer desorden!!- grito el enano mientras que los demás no escuchaban y los que alcanzaron a escuchar no hacían caso alguno. –Vaya.. no pienso limpiar todo esto.-dijo Manta soltando la escoba y cruzándose de brazos haciendo un leve puchero.

Yoh avanzó hacia él y le dio un breve golpecito en el hombro, apoyándolo, luego avanzó hacia Ryu y lo llamó.

-Don Yoh… lo siento es que…mis amigos se comportan así cuando están en ..confianza…-dijo Ryu haciendo una muy exagerada reverencia.

-No te preocupes, Ryu, pero necesito que limpien todo, Manta no puede hacerlo todo solo… ¿entiendes?- le respondió amablemente Yoh mientras que sonreía.

Este asintió y llamo a todo su grupo. -Hey muchachitos, se me ponen a limpiar toda la pensión, no quiero holgazanes, si no limpian... -su mirada cambió a algo siniestro- no veremos la telenovela de las ocho en casa de Ball Boy (N/A: no se me ocurré que otro nombre puede ser x'D)- los amenazó, todos asintieron y comenzaron a ordenar con muchas gotitas en su nuca. El shaman de la espada de madera comenzó a hacer la cena con ayuda de Manta. Yoh suspiró y decidió ir a descansar al patio un rato.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo... continuaré con el segundo. ¡Gracias por leer! _


	2. Una buena salvada

_Ohayoo! ahora sí está el segundo capítulo de **Azul Dorado** para uds... y editado y mejorado (jeje) espero que lo disfruten ^^ Aquí va:_

_

* * *

_

-Será una larga noche…- pronosticó el shaman de audífonos naranjas mientras sonreía, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos después de haber hablado con Ryu.

El viento se hizo presente, la noche decía que iba a llover. Yoh suspiró y se levantó de donde estaba sentado. –Muy bien, voy a ver como siguen aquellos con la cena…-

En la sala, los amigos de Ryu habían limpiado todo, de pies a cabeza, parecía no haberse movido nada. Yoh sonrió. Los chicos hicieron una leve reverencia a Yoh pidiéndole disculpas y despidiéndose, tenían unos asuntos pendientes. Luego se fueron a despedirse de Ryu que estaba en con su deber en la cocina, junto a Manta.

Aunque…afuera de la pensión Asakura…(N/A: etto, sé que se deben de demorar unos cuantos días para llegar a Japón pero… aquí en el fic existe la magia de la teletransportación xD no broma, pero llegaron esa misma noche! …)

-Pues… ya estamos aquí, así que entremos- Horo Horo comenzó a avanzar muy feliz hacia la puerta de entrada seguido de lejos por una Jun sonriente y un Ren pensativo.

De pronto Horo paró. Jun estaba apunto de preguntarle que qué pasaba hasta que…

-¡¡Aquí estas!!- una figura femenina apareció justo al lado de Jun y comenzó a avanzar hacia Horo, que intentaba escapar pero esta lo pescó de una oreja -¡¡Con que dejarme abandonada!! ¡¿Con qué derecho haces eso?!- los gritos casi dejan sordo al pobre ainu mientras que la chica lo agitaba con fuerza.

-Pilika… por favor…-rogó el shaman de hielo mientras lloraba a mares por la actitud de su pequeña hermana.

-¡¡Qué!! ¡¡Eres un desconsiderado!! Me dejas botada para…- de pronto Pilika dejo de gritar al darse cuenta de la escena vergonzosa que estaba haciendo y que los Tao miraban sorprendidamente (por lo menos Ren, Jun sólo sonreía) – Lo …lo siento…-dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba a su aturdido hermano y les hacia una leve reverencia algo sonrojada.

-Eres la hermana pequeña de Horo Horo ¿No?- preguntó Jun muy sonriente –Tanto tiempo…-

-Si- Pilika sonrió y luego miró hacia Ren sonriendo también.

Ren cerró los ojos –Hola- dijo secamente. Jun le dio un golpecito como de "compórtate" y Ren refunfuñó pesadamente. Pilika rió.

-Bueno, si no mal recuerdo tu eres Jun ¿Cierto?-

-Claro, y aquí esta mi queridísimo hermano Ren… -dijo tomándole del hombro haciendo que este avanzará- Has crecido…-comentó viéndola de pies a cabeza sonriéndole.

-Sí, ha pasado demasiado tiempo…ya no soy tan pequeña- dijo Pilika mientras colocaba sus puños cerrados en su cintura.

-Cuf..-tosió Horo- Bueno si ya terminaron de presentarse nuevamente… entremos ¿Quieren?- dijo levantándose del piso y volviendo a avanzar donde antes había caminado. Pilika asintió y avanzó donde él caminando a su lado. Jun soltó a Ren y comenzó a seguirlos.

Ren suspiró. –será una noche larga…- dejo caer sus palabras mientras cruzaba los brazos y avanzaba hacia sus amigos.

Antes de poder tocar la puerta o algo parecido Yoh había aparecido por el patio y los saludaba animadamente.

-¡Horo!, Ren, Pilika, Jun… cuanto tiempo…- dijo el shaman sonriente mientras se acercaba a ellos –Por favor, pasen…- dijo colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza en señal de relajo.

-Eso íbamos a hacer…- comentó Ren mirándolo y sonriendo –No has cambiando nada…-

Yoh sonrió ante el comentario.

-Buenas Yoh- saludó Jun mientras movía energéticamente la mano en señal de saludo.

-Tanto tiempo-sonrió Pilika- entremos ¿Quieren?- Dijo entrando junto a su hermano.

Todos asintieron y pasaron a la sala. Ryu al ver a los invitados se lanzó a abrazar a Horo y a Ren, Manta apareció viendo aquella escena con una gran gota en la cabeza y se dirigió a saludar cortésmente a Jun y a Pilika.

-Bueno, supongo que se quedaran a cenar, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Yoh sentándose en la mesa esperando la respuesta de ellos.

-Claro. ¿Qué comemos?-

-Comida China- respondieron Manta e Yoh al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡Quée?!-

-¿Algún problema Hoto?-

-¡¡Cómo me llamaste?!- ambos shamanes se pararon y estaban listos para pelear.

-¡Basta!-

Todos miraron a Jun. Era la primera vez que se enojaba tanto enfrente de Horo y Ren. Ambos se miraron y sorprendidos se sentaron de nuevo, tranquilos y callados.

-Así está mejor- sonrió Jun. Pilika y todos la miraron con una enorme gota.

Manta y Ryu trajeron la cena, si, era comida china. Horo decidió no decir nada para no hacer enfadar a la voluptuosa taoísta de China.

La cena estuvo tranquila y con muchas risas por los chistes que contaban Ryu y Pilika. Yoh se reía como de costumbre, todos habían echado de menos su risa, pero de todos modos era cargante… (xD)

-Bueno yo tengo que irme- todos miraron a Jun- Lee y yo iremos de paseo así que..-hizo una reverencia a Yoh. –Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar y te pediré que hospedes a Ren por un tiempo….- el susodicho se atragantó.

-Claro, Ren es bienvenido- Yoh sonrió y Jun asintió.

-Buenas, que estén bien- se despidió de todos y se fue, muy rápido, diría yo.

Todos miraron a Ren que se atragantaba con un pedazito de carne. Horo comenzó a pegarle en la espalda con ayuda de Yoh, Pilika miraba preocupada la escena.

-¡Asi no se hace!- se dirigió hacia ambos chicos y los separó bruscamente, tomó a Ren haciendo que este se parara y apretó su estomago haciendo que botara el pedazito en la cara de Manta que cayo de espaldas al suelo -¿Estás bien?...-preguntó Pilika dejándolo sentado en donde estaba. Ren respiraba agitadamente y ligeramente sonrojado por su ahogo la miró asintiéndole.- ¡Me alegro de que no haya pasado a mayores…!- sonrió. –Asi se hace…-dijo mirando a Yoh y a Horo que miraban con la boca hasta el suelo la escena.

-Wuau… eso fue…-

-Sí… ¿Dónde aprendiste eso Pilika?-

-Mis contactos, además de primeros auxilios…-sonrió Pilika.

Ren la quedó mirando. No era aquella chica que recordaba hace tiempo atrás, habían pasado unos pocos años pero su cambio era enorme, ya no usaba ese cintillo en la cabeza si no que usaba una coleta en la cima de su cabeza que la hacía ver algo mayor. Su figura había cambiado, se puso esbelta, y su vestuario era el mismo excepto porque ya no ocupaba botas si no que unos simples zapatos.

Así que Pilika había cambiado mucho...

* * *

_Me encanta cuando Ren la queda mirando como "oh, ha cambiado..." y no solo eso, si no que "había cambiado mucho..." ... UY! me encanta esta pareja! .. _


	3. Conociendo a Pilika

_¡¡SEEEH!! Me encanta editar este fic.. _

_¡Disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

Luego de ese incidente (y de la cena en general) Yoh, como buen anfitrión que es preparó las habitaciones para todos. Digase:

-Muy bien, veamos…-dijo tomando una libretita- tú –señalando a Ryu con su lápiz - dormirás conmigo y Manta- ambos asintieron- tú- señaló a Ren- dormirás con Horo Horo- ambos se miraron feo- y tú- dijo mirando a Pilika – dormirás en la habitación de Anna… aunque no estoy muy seguro porque………

_**¡¡QUÉE?? Asakura Yoh si alguien entra a mi habitación, te cortaré en pedazitos, te herviré y le daré tus pedazos a los perros de la calle…¡¿¿OÍSTE?!!**_

Le salieron pequeñas cascaditas cosa que hizo que todos lo miraran preguntándose que le pasaba al shaman de audífonos naranja. Luego sonrió nerviosamente.

-Error- dijo mirando a Pilika y apuntándola con el lápiz que tenía en la mano- dormirás con tu hermanito y Ren ¡Listo!- el shaman cerró la libreta.

-¡¡Qué?!- Horo casi se cae de espaldas- ¡¡Yoh!! ¡¿Estás loco, hombre?!, ¡¡Este tiburón también esta en la habitación!!-gritó Horo señalando a Ren.

-…Pero…¿De qué te preocupas?- preguntó el shaman sonriendo.

-¡¡Cómo que de que me preocupo?!- se altero el peliazul- ¡¡ENTIENDO QUE ESTE CONMIGO PERO NO CON ESTE CHINITO!!-

-Pero tu duermes con él…-Yoh se fue a las escaleras – además estarás allí –dijo- buenas noches…-dijo subiendo acompañado de Ryu y Manta que miraron la escena con algo de risa: Horo azotando la cabeza en la pared, Ren algo sonrojado pero no tanto y Pilika viendo como a su hermano le salía sangre en la frente.

-Ya hermano…exageras… además no dormiremos todos juntos…-dijo Pilika mirándolo con algo parecido a preocupación. (N/A: xD bravo)

-¡Claro que sí!- Horo agarró a Pilika de los hombros -¡Dormirás conmigo como hace 3 años atrás! –A Pilika casi se le cae la boca y antes de que pudiera decir algo Horo la soltaba de mala gana y se dirigía a las escaleras desapareciendo pronto en ellas.

-No te preocupes- Pilika miró a Ren –Vamos antes de que tu hermano arme más jaleo- dijo tranquilamente Ren mientras le hacia un gesto para que avanzará, Pilika rió y subió delante de él.

Al llegar a la habitación Horo ponía exageradamente un futón muy lejos de dos que estaban demasiado juntos. Al verlos llegar Horo frunció el ceño y miró furioso a Ren.

-Ya hermano los dejo para que se cambien de ropa…-dijo Pilika mientras empujaba a Ren hacia dentro de la habitación y ella salía- ¡Adios!- y cerraba la puerta.

Horo miro a Ren y caminó hacia él.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a nosotros de noche-susurró echando fuego por los ojos el ainu.

-No soy un pervertido sexual ni nada por el estilo, Hoto- dijo fuertemente Ren haciendo que Horo se sonrojara al haber pensado eso –además que no podría hacer nada contigo acá- Horo cambió el sonrojo a rabia y casi se lanza a ahorcar al chino pero este lo esquivó y rió- es broma, que serio eres Hoto…- dijo comenzando a sacarse la ropa- ya, cámbiate.

Horo quedo mirando a Ren y después atinó a cambiarse, al terminar Pilika golpeaba la puerta para entrar con una yukata con círculos celestes.

Ren la miró "indiferentemente" pero igual la encontró bella, además de tener el pelo suelto y su mirada brillaba con la luna, la yukata se le ajustaba perfectamente al..… ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?!

Horo hizo un ademán de que se acercará y le _ordeno_ que se acostara al tiro. Pilika refunfuño mientras que se acostaba. Horo, luego de ver a Pilika acostada, volteó a ver a Ren para decirle algo pero cayó inconsciente en el futón. Ren miró sorprendido a Pilika que le había inyectado algo a Horo que al parecer era realmente efectivo.

Pilika sonrió- es su medicina, siempre se le olvida que tengo que ponérsela antes de dormir…-dijo guardando la jeringa en una mochilita.

Ren miró a Horo y estaba plácidamente dormido… babeando descontroladamente sobre el futón. Ren miró con algo de asco y Pilika rió.

-Bueno no puedo asegurarte que sea 100% efectivo pero funciona para que duerma…-Pilika se acercó de modo que quedará justo enfrente de Ren- parece que no tienes sueño…-

Ren se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza. -¿Jugamos a algo?-

-No …-iba a decir que no pero la mirada insistente y tierna de Pilika le detuvo a tiempo para lograr articular…-no lo sé…-

-Vamos, si quieres yo te enseño- dijo colocando sus manos enfrente de Ren para que este las estirara de igual forma- jugaremos a …- Pilika sonrió maliciosamente- las quemadas de manos…- Ren quedó "¿?" cuando lo escucho.- Bueno.. mira, tienes que poner tus manos así… -tomó las manos de Ren para que las pusiera de manera que las palmas miraran boca abajo- cuando empezamos… yo trataré de pegarte en cualquier mano, si te pego te toca a ti pegarme- sonrió.

Ren la quedó mirando tratando de comprender el juego, pero cuando al fin pudo asimilarlo Pilika ya le había pegado en la mano derecha.

-Tienes que estar atento, Ren- dijo- ahora te toca, trata de pegarme en cualquier mano.

Para Ren Tao sería muy fácil aquello,…si no fuera mujer…usaría toda su fuerza pero tenía que controlarse, después de todo era la hermana de su "amigo" Horo Horo .(N/A: Como si te fueras a controlar después xD.. jaja/ Ren: ¬¬)

A una velocidad impresionante trato de pegarle lo más despacio posible pero …falló. No es posible, era demasiado rápido, era shaman, era poderoso, ¿Por qué falló?, Miró a Pilika y esta sonreía.

-Estas en presencia de la reina de las quemadas de mano…-

_Mierda_, ¿tenía que asustarse?, sonrió.

-Pues, veremos si sigues siendo reina después de …esto- hizo un ademán de querer pegarle, Pilika sacó justo las manos para volver a ponerlas, estuvo a punto de reclamar su falta pero un golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ren le había pegado, la había _quemado._

-¿Y bien?-

Pilika sonrió.

-Perdí, wuau, creí que eso nunca pasaría…-dijo riéndose. Lo que hizo que Ren la mirará sorprendido porque pensó que la ainu saltaría de rabia o le gritaría, pero nada de eso. Una mano _quemándole_ lo despertó. Pilika le había pegado de nuevo_- _pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez…- Ren sonrió y siguieron jugando.

"_Está jugando conmigo…pensé que esto nunca podría pasar… y estamos jugando animadamente, Dios, su sonrisa es tan linda…¿Pero qué…? Aaah que Horo se coma sus palabras, ahora estoy disfrutando esto, que no me moleste, además ya estoy grandesita…además, sus manos son tan suaves…"_

"_No puedo creer que este jugando esto. Primeramente hubiera dicho que no, me hubiera dado vuelta y hubiera dormido plácidamente de lado en el futón pero… algo me dice que siga aquí, con ella jugando… no entiendo que está pasando.. y…esta hermosa… ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! Ren….respira hondo… uno…dos…"_

Luego de un ratito se aburrieron y decidieron acostarse pero aun así no se dormían. Ambos mantenían la vista pegada al techo. No es que fuera interesante verlo pero ambos sabían que no tenían la más mínima intención de dormir.

Además que...Horo Horo babeaba de manera muy molesta por todo el futón. Venas salieron de las cabezas de Pilika y Ren pero se calmaron al ver que el pobre no había hecho nada más que babear...

_"Tranquila, es tu hermano,... respira...ufff.."_ pensaba Pilika mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas a el pobre ainu que no podía seguir peor que hace 3 minutos atrás.

-...¿Por qué a mi?...-murmuró Pilika con cascaditas en los ojos. Ren miró divertido.

* * *

_Adoro esta pareja porque se ve perfecta... -brillitos en los ojos- etto, Ren eres un pervertido!  
_

_Ren: quée?! TÚ ESTÁS ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA!!_

_Ashy: ¬¬ eres un pervertido y punto._

_Ren: ¬¬UU...  
_


	4. Un encuentro

_···AAAAAH NO HE MUERTOOOO SOLO ANDABA DE PARRANDAAAA! (broma) Hehehe, no abandonaría el fic nunca. Estuve en la escuela y blah blah creo que mejor no les doy escusas y les dejo la cuarta parte del fic **Azul Dorado.** ^^_

**Cápitulo dedicado a mi amiga Meli. Te adoro **

_---  
_

A la mañana siguiente luz entraba por todas las ventanas de la pensión Asakura iluminando por doquier a la espera de un nuevo día tranquilo y….

-¡¡¡¡AAAH!!!!-

Yoh se amarró rápidamente la yukata para dirigirse corriendo hacia la habitación de Horo, Pilika y Ren. Entró precipitadamente para ver que Horo se había despertado gritando y jadeando descontroladamente.

-Uuuff, fue solo un sueño malo…jejeje- dijo Horo mientras se reía nerviosamente y miraba a su hermana que tenía los ojos como platos por culpa del susto. –perdón- la abrazo mientras que ella solo le daba palmaditas.

-Qué bueno que no pasó nada malo- sonrió Yoh mientras que su mirada la dirigía hacia donde estaba Tao y este lo miro entrecortadamente - ¿Cómo dormiste, Ren? – preguntó el shaman de audífonos bastante animado. Ren chasqueó la lengua.

-No me quejo…- dijo para levantarse y se dirigió a la salida para poder irse a los baños. Una mirada azulina quedó mirando por donde el ojidorado se fue. La sonora risa de Yoh interrumpió el ambiente.

-Bueno, Horo, Pilika, no se queden allí, vamos a desayunar- alegremente salió esperando que los hermanos ainu lo siguieran cosa que paso a los pocos segundos después, ya que la palabra comida para Horo era sagrada. Bajaron hasta el primer piso. (N/A: xD) La chica de pelo azul miró a su hermano con una cierta rabia, ya que por culpa de él siempre el refrigerador quedaba vacío. Suspiró, era su hermano después de todo y lo quería mucho.

-Adelántense- dijo la chica, ambos shamanes la miraron- yo voy enseguida- sonrió y les dedico una leve reverencia. Horo por su hambre y apuro no pensó en preguntarle porque no iba con ellos y bajó inmediatamente dejando a un Yoh soltando varias gotitas y risitas en el camino.

Después de que ambos shamanes se fueran Pilika se acercó a los baños termales, tenía la curiosidad de cómo eran, ya que siempre había visto como su hermano y sus amigos se iban para allá después de la cena dejando a las chicas solas. Tenía ganas de mirar, además, que artículos tenían. Horo nunca le había permitido entrar ya que según él era para él y sus amigos HOMBRES. Bufó, "sí, claro"… decía ella en su mente. Entró al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y se adentro a un lugar lleno de vapor, cosa que le costaba un poco adecuarse pero lo logró. Caminó unos cuantos metros y sintió algo mojado en su pie descalzo derecho, había agua ligeramente caliente debajo de donde ella caminaba. Las piedras en los bordes resaltaban maravillosamente cosa que a ella le encantó. A un lado estaban las toallas, sonrió y se comenzó a desvestir para colocarse una de ellas.

-Que delicia…- suspiró mientras se sumergía en la exquisitez del agua caliente. Nunca antes se había sentido así y decidió que lo repetiría en cuanto pudiera de nuevo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en aquel lugar tan silencioso y puro.

Durante ese instante decidió olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en el agua que envolvía su fina figura sacándose la toalla que impedía el total acceso a ello. Disfrutó mientras dejó la toalla en una esquina y se divertía tomando el nado para disfrutar un poco más el "fondo" de aquella instancia.

Suspiro mientras se puso de espaldas y emprendió el nado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados.

-Esto es el cielo…-murmuró antes de chocar contra algo. - ¡Ah!…- se quejó y se trató de ver con que había chocado hasta que aquel "objeto" lanzó un quejido por el choque también. Pilika se sonrojó al más no poder. –R-Ren…-se hundió en el agua para tapar su cuerpo mientras buscaba con la mirada su toalla. Los ojos de Ren se sorprendieron al verla allí y trató de disimular una fina sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro.

-Perdón, pensé que estaba solo- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse ya que ver a una figura femenina tan tentadora hacían que sus hormonas se dispararan a 1000. Cerró los ojos ruborizado.

-N-no, yo.. yo lo siento, debí…debí haber…-la joven de pelos azules no sabia que hacer, no hallaba la toalla por ningún lado y cuando por fin la encontró estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella pudiera ir en ese momento a buscarla.

Ren se levantó un poco apoyándose en una roca que sobresalía hasta poder sacar su marcado torso, Pilika se sorprendió al más no poder y ella se agacho más.

-Eeh… yo…- Pilika le dio la espalda intentando caminar por las rocas del fondo cosa que no podía lograr y más encima el vapor ya comenzaba a molestarle. –Aa..-

Ren sintió una punzada en su hombría. _Aaah mierda… aquí no…_

Instintivamente Ren se afirmó el miembro rogando que Pilika se fuera pronto para no causar ningún "problema" (N/A: síii...problema, haha ¬w¬).

La chica del pelo azul siguió tratando de llegar hasta la toalla logrando alcanzarla y cubriéndose con ella. -Lo...siento, Ren...- susurró levantándose de su lugar dejando ver su hermosa figura cubierta por la toalla mojada y saliendo del agua. Ren suspiró y sonrió.

-No importa-

Pilika lo quedó viendo y ambos se sonrojaron.

-¡¿Qué tanto hacen?!-

El peliviolácio se puso rojo como tomate y Pilika volteó para ver a una rubia seria, parada enfrente de ellos. Se quedaron los dos sin habla. -Me muero de hambre- dijo Anna entrando al lugar y pasándole una toalla seca a Pilika. -Anda a vestirte rápido- Pilika salió corriendo del lugar tratando de evitar que el aura roja de Anna la atrapara (xDDD).

-Oye, tú también- se dirigió al chino mientras le daba la espalda y salia del lugar.

Ren volvió a respirar con tranquilidad y salió del agua.

---

-Annita- saludó Yoh mientras ella se sentaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días doña Anna- dijo felizmente Ryu sirviéndole su plato.

Horo comía sin control y Manta se reía de su forma de comer (disimuladamente... claro).

Pilika apareció en la sala ya vestida y muy sonrojada, dando como escusa que se había demorado en la ducha. Miró a Anna y ella no volteó a mirarla. Tal vez la rubia mantendría en secreto lo que vió. Tal vez. Horo la saludo con la boca llena sacándole una risita a su hermanita. Anna sin esperar a nadie más comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Manta se dió cuenta de qué Pilika miraba mucho a Anna y se dirigió a Pilika. -Anna llegó anoche, había ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas a Izumo, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo el pequeñín con algunas gotitas sabiendo que la sacerdotisa lo escuchaba dentro y fuera de su cabeza.

-Eeeh pues, bien...-a Pilika le salieron gotas también.- debió extrañar a su prometido pues...-

En ese momento todos pararon de comer. Horo por poco se atraganta y Ryu dejo de reirse. Manta sintió escalofríos al igual que Yoh y Pilika no entendía. Ah, esperen. Acababa de entender, nadie decía "algo así" de Anna. Tragó saliva, un graaan trago y luego vió a Anna. La rubia habia abierto los ojos y silenciosamente los cerró, se había sonrojado disimuladamente.

-Así es- dijo mientras volvia a comer.

Todos se cayeron para atrás. Incluyendo a Pilika.

En eso llegó el Tao muy serio y con los ojos cerrados, se sentó al lado de Ryu. Pilika miraba a al ojidorado mientras comía, todavía no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen del chico hace algunos minutos atrás. Se veía tan bien...

-Pero qué estoy pensando- se dijo a sí misma tan bajo que solo ella se escucho. Ren sonrió disimuladamente.

-Chicos, debo hacer algo con mis amigos... volveré dentro de poco- dijo Ryu levantandose de la mesa y despidiendose de Anna con una reverencia algo exagerada. Anna le respondió simple y luego miró a Yoh.

-Quiero que me vayas a correr 40 km-

-Pero Annaa...-

Una mirada bastó para que el shaman sonriera nervioso y saliera corriendo de la casa.

-Manta, quiero los platos impecables- dijo levantándose para irse a la sala a ver televisión. El enano se levantó para reclamarle pero Anna lo miró decidida. -Si no haces lo que te digo ...- Manta tragó duro y sonrió.

-Cl-claro que...haré todo lo que dices, Anna, jejejeje- risa nerviosa. Anna lo miró para luego pasar su vista hacia la ojiazul.

-Ven- Horo miró raro cuando Anna llamó a Pilika. Esta sin mucho esfuerzo se paró y se dirigió donde la mandona.

-Oye Anna, ¿Qué harás con...?- Se quedó sin palabras por otra mirada de la Itako. -Eeh nada- Ren suspiró murmurando un cálido "cobarde".

Las chicas se fueron dejando en la mesa al Tao y al Usui. Pilika miraba todo el tiempo hacia el suelo, le daba algo de pena que Anna la haya visto en una situación tan... vergonzosa... de solo imaginarse lo que estaría pensando la rubia. Aah, le daba escalofríos. Se abrazó a si misma y se sentó en el suelo con Anna.

-Bien, no quiero espantarte ni nada...-comenzó la Itako mientras prendía la tv en un conocido programa de tv juvenil. -Pero solo quiero decirte que no pienso decirle esto a nadie ¿Ok?- Pilika estaba sorprendida, iba a decir algo pero Anna la calló. -Solo si me haces un favor...- Una gota se resbaló por la sien de la peliazul. Típido de Anna. -Me...tienes que ayudar... a escoger un vestido- la Usui se percató del sonrojo de la Itako.- Estos negros ya me quedan .... algo cortos y pues no tengo muchas amigas que digamos...además Tamao está de viaje y no confío en la pervertida de Jun para elegir mi ropa- confesó la sacerdotisa sacándole una sonrisa a la chica de ojos azules. -Me ayudas ¿no?-

-Claro Anna- sonrió mientras ambas ponian atención en la televisión.

---

-¿Qué estarán hablando ellas dos?- preguntó Horo mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno y se sentaba en el sofá de la casa. Ren lo acompañaba en silencio mientras sus pensamientos estaban puestos en lo ocurrido hace poco.

Hubiera...

"_Si tan sólo... hubiera ido hasta ella y... "_

Los pensamientos del Tao siguieron y siguieron. Llegaban hasta el punto de que él pensaba que así ocurrió. Y se relamía los labios por que así fuera aquello.

Sus manos...viajando...por el cuerpo de Pilika.

_"Pero qué!"_

-¿Ah?- el chino se paró del sofá dejando a Horo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.- ¿Y tú? ¿A donde vas?-

-Eso no te importa- dijo para largarse de allí, no tenía ganas de empezar una pelea con él y mucho menos en las condiciones en que sus pensamientos pervertidos lo habían dejado...totalmente _empalmado_.

Horo lo quedó mirando hasta que desapareció de la habitación. -Y a este... ¿Qué lo picó?- dijo para después dormirse en el sofá. (N/A: jajaja xD)

**Continuará...**

---

_¡¡Y!! Digánme, me demore mucho en hacerlo cierto? lo siento, esto fue por muchas razones... u.u bueno pero ahora me preocuparé del cápitulo 5 n.n ya se viene!!!  
_


	5. La visita

_Hola a todooooooos!! *o* tardé menos esta vez en actualizar, viva! xD .. me siento mejor hehe.. bueno este cap está hecho un poco más largo que los anteriores y le he puesto más corazón que a los otros. Estoy viviendo un cambio sumamente importante en mi vida y deseo transmitir power en todo lo que escribo... =) gracias por leer!_

**Dedicado a la Meli, juauauauaa! te quero muxo.**_  
_

* * *

Cuando Pilika salió con Anna, ella no paraba de pensar en el chico de ojos dorados. La rubia se fijó.

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?- preguntó de pronto mientras observaba un vestido blanco con encajes rojos. La joven ainu quedó sin palabras, sintió una ola de calor instalarse en ambas mejillas.

-No estoy… segura- le respondió a la sacerdotisa.

-¿Y eso?-

-Bueno…-en eso la rubia le pasa 3 vestidos para que los sostuviera. –Vamos a probártelos, de ahí te cuento- respondió la peliazul.

Anna asintió mientras recogía su cabello en una simpática coleta.

-Vale, pero no me hagas esperar mira que Jun me pegó lo chismosa- ambas rieron y se dirigieron a los probadores para damas.

En la pensión todo era calma, todo bien, como siempre que Anna salía. Yoh descansaba sobre sí mismo en el patio escuchando música ya que le apetecía descansar después del largo entrenamiento que Anna le imponía, Horo dormía sobre el sillón de la sala, Manta estaba nervioso terminando los quehaceres antes de que la rubia lo utilizara para sus múltiples ataques llamados "Técnica secreta" o "Técnica mortal", las gotas de sudor corrían por su nuca a velocidad indefinida mientras terminaba de fregar los platos. Ryu había salido hace algunas horas de nuevo a pasear con sus amigos y prometió que no volvería hasta la noche.

Todo era calma… menos la mente de Ren.

Era un caos, así de rápido se definía en ese momento.

Pilika, Pilika…

Para Ren todo lo relacionado con amor era nuevo y aquellos sentimientos inquietos que se revolvían en su estomago con cada mirada de Pilika eran cada vez mayores, sin mencionar que fugaces.

-¡Basta!- se gritó allí mismo, levantó la vista para captar que Yoh no se había fijado en aquel sonido, estaba casi durmiendo o al menos eso pensó. Se hallaba a 8 metros de él aun así… era un shaman. Se sonrojó un poco y se acostó bajo la sombra del árbol que lo acompañaba. –Ella es tan…- se imaginó a Pilika sonriéndole, salvándole la vida de atragantarse (¡qué estupidez haberse ahogado! .. pero ella no lo hubiera salvado entonces), en las aguas termales…

-Hey- el llamado del castaño le tomó por sorpresa aferrándose del pasto mientras se inclinaba hacía delante con aire desconfiado. –Jejeje, sólo venía a decirte que se te caia la baba- Ren se sonrojó.

-Estúpido- le respondió.

Yoh rió mientras se acomodaba a su lado. -¿De verdad te gusta cierto?- no pudo responder eso por dos razones; primero, estaba SEGURO de que era así y le daba vergüenza admitirlo (¡maldito ego!) y segundo, Asakura Yoh, hombre despistado, no sabe de que habla a veces, se puede tropezar con su misma sombra, ese mismo hombre… ¡le había captado sin ni siquiera dirigirle palabra alguna del asunto!.

-Yo…-

-Vale, si quieres me cuentas- sonrió el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ren tomó lo último de sus fuerzas internas por sobre mantener su orgullo y lo lanzó fuera de su cabeza. –Estoy enamorado de Pilika- no, no solo eso- estoy _locamente_ enamorado de ella…-se sonrojó. Asakura le palmeó el hombro.

-Ya lo sabía- el de ojos dorados se estremeció- lo que de verdad quería saber era por qué no se lo decías- dejó caer la mano del hombro y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Eso tampoco lo entendía el Tao. ¿Orgullo?, ¿Miedo al…rechazo?.

Mientras Ren se debatía internamente y Manta lograba dejar toda la casa reluciente, y los ojos penetrantes de un individuo se toparon con "Pensión Asakura", sonriendo casi imperceptible.

Anna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en medio de un vestido de satén rojo, acorde con su bandada. La ojiazul se asustó al ver la rigidez de la rubia y alzó la vista.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó algo tímida. Anna parpadeó repetidas veces.

-Algo…está apunto de pasar- respondió. Respuesta seca.

"_¿Algo apunto de pasar?, ¿Algo malo?..."_ pensó Pilika mientras le sacaba el vestido a Anna con sumo cuidado y lo colgaba en la percha.

-Tenemos que irnos, pronto- se puso su vestido y comenzó a arreglárselo sin preocuparse de mirarse al espejo, de todas formas le había quedado perfecto. Le pasó los yenes a la pelilargo para que pagara por dos vestidos y se largo de allí. Pilika pagó el de satén rojo y uno negro con encajes, tan corto como el normal. Salió disparada por donde se había ido la itako.

-¡Anna, espérame!- se quejó.

Yoh entró con Ren a la pensión y de pronto ambos, al mismo tiempo se pusieron rígidos, muy quietos. Manta llegó al verlos entrar y quedo mirándolos por un largo lapsus de tiempo hasta que decidió preguntarles…

-¿Qué pasa?-

Nadie contesto. La puerta de la pensión se abría, una mano morena sostenía con sutileza el marco, apoyándose y dejando correr la puerta completamente. Sus largos cabellos caían en cascada por su fornida espalda.

Manta quedó petrificado, como si hubiera visto un espectro…y algo así, más o menos era. Amidamaru apareció al lado de Yoh, al igual que Bason de Ren. Horo llegó corriendo a su encuentro con la tablilla tallada a mano que le había regalado Pilika una vez. Apunto de hacer posesión.

-Vaya, que recibimiento- su voz amenazante y suave llenó la estadía.

En ese momento los tres shamanes estaban preparados para hacer posesión de objetos. Yoh, a saber como, se las había ingeniado para tener Haru-same en sus manos, Ren tenía su lanza empuñada y Kororo aparecía delante de su amo del frío. El enano se pasmo y quedó atrás.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó desafiante y con mirada fría Yoh.

-¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi hermano?- los labios del castaño corto se fruncieron en una mueca.

Hao dio dos pasos dentro de la pensión y todos se tensaron, su pecho desnudo prometía llamas en cualquier momento y sus pantalones rasgados prometían eso y aún más. El sonido de unos pasos era el único sonido actual. Y los jadeos también. En el umbral donde había estado hace medio minuto Asakura Hao, aparecieron dos mujeres, una rubia y otra pelilarga azul. A Ren se le desvió la atención por un segundo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el recién llegado.

Anna jadeaba internamente y Pilika sonoramente hasta que se toparon con la espalda del pelilargo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Asakura Hao?- preguntó Anna que ya había recuperado el aliento. Todos los demás no relajaron sus posiciones. Éste miró a Anna una fracción de segundo. Ella no se movió.

-Vine a hacerles una visita, su recibimiento general me abruma completamente- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y soltaba un suspiro con bastante actuación.- Y yo que vine de tan lejos- sonrió tristemente.

-Deja de jugar- habló Horo. –Tú no tienes nada que hacer en este mundo- continuó.

Hao sonrió, ahora con picardía.-¿A no?...-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos unas ráfagas de fuego salieron por doquier y comenzaron a desviar la atención de todos los presentes.

Pilika se protegió con ambos brazos la cara, abrió un poco el ojo derecho y vio como a Anna le iban llegando algunas ráfagas, aunque esta las esquivaba diestramente. Asombrada, vio que la rubia se alejaba un poco de ella. Lo suficiente como para que alguien la tomara de la cintura y le inmovilizara las muñecas. Al girar se vio involucrada entre los brazos de Asakura Hao. Profirió un corto grito que fue alcanzado a oír por Ren.

-¡¡Pilika!!- gritó desorientado mientras trataba de apartar las ráfagas con ayuda de Yoh. El hermano de la rehén giró la cabeza y se encontró con la cara de espanto que su querida Pilika representaba.

-No se muevan- dijo el poseedor de aquellas ráfagas que aún no terminaban –No la lastimaré… pero…- inclinó su rostro lo suficiente como para quedar a centímetros del de la chica.- No está para nada mal…-su ronca voz hizo que Pilika abriera más los ojos.

Un viento dorado aparto al Asakura de la ainu y saltó a tres metros de los de la pensión. Ren con su magnifica aura abrazo a Pilika y ella de él hasta dirigirse hacia donde estaban los demás. Todos quedaron estupefactos. La velocidad del chico se había multiplicado considerablemente…

-Ren…-susurró la joven. Este la miro y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Ya estás a salvo- le dijo mientras la depositaba en el suelo, donde Horo y Anna la esperaban. – Yoh- susurró Ren y este al tiro se puso a su lado. –Derrotemos a este crétino para que vuelva al infierno- menciono esas palabras tan sombríamente que todos quedaron inmóviles excepto el susodicho y su compañero de combate.

Hao rió. -¿Al infierno?-

Todos se tensaron cuando Hao desapareció de la vista de todos… ¿Dónde rayos se había ido ese infeliz?.

Ren miró hacia todos lados con los ojos hechos furia y caminaba también a toda dirección, Yoh estaba atento a todo movimiento, le dirigía miradas a Anna y ella lo miraba a él, Horo sostenía a su hermana que aún tenía puesto sus ojos azules en el chico que revoloteaba de aquí para allá buscando al shaman del fuego. Manta…estaba desmayado.

-¡¡Juro que lo haré pedazos!!- gritó Horo mientras abrazaba a Pilika. -¿Estás bien?, ¿No alcanzó a hacerte daño?- le preguntó con tanta rapidez que ella casi se pierde en las pronunciaciones.

-Estoy bien- susurró con suavidad mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. –Todo gracias a Ren, si él no hubiera interrumpido creo que no estaría en tus brazos ahora…-abrió los ojos inocentemente.

Horo se separó de ella luego de darle un beso en la frente y dejarla de pie al lado de Anna, se acercó a Ren.

-Ren- el chino se dio vuelta y vio que una sonrisa de amabilidad yacía en el rostro del shaman de hielo, se sorprendió y dejó de buscar a Hao por un momento. –Gracias- susurró Horo mientras le estrechaba la mano. Ren atónito se la tomó sin pensarlo y sonrió levemente. Pilika los observo extasiada.

Pasaron unas horas sin rastros del Asakura intruso en la pensión, pero todos estaban con los oídos agudizados al máximo y con los dos humanos, Manta y Pilika, siempre con ellos. Comenzó a oscurecer y creyeron que no pasaría nada malo, por ahora. Anna sugirió que ella podría dormir con Pilika y los demás juntos en otra habitación. Era extraño que la itako "sugiriera" pero desechó la idea cuando supo que su amiga Pilika compartía la habitación con el chinito. Ensanchó una sonrisa traviesa que sólo Yoh captó. Devolviéndosela.

En ese momento llegó Ryu y se sorprendió por la atmósfera que expedía la pensión. Yoh lo invitó a pasar y le contó todo lo ocurrido sin censurar nada. Pilika se excusó mientras se levantaba e iba al cuarto que compartía, Anna la acompañó hasta que los demás decidieran ir a acostarse.

-Así que esperamos que tengas tus oídos puestos en todo momento- dijo Horo mientras tomaba té.- Recuerda que tenemos que proteger a Manta y a Pilika si pasa algo…-se le quebraron los ojos pero miró hacia otro lado. –No quiero volver a ver a Pilika tan asustada como la ví …-susurró con un murmullo que sólo Ren pudo oír.

Mientras los shamanes y Manta discutían de lo que había pasado, Pilika tenía puesta su yukata y descansaba en su futón con Anna al lado. Al principio la sacerdotisa estaba seria, implacable con sus ojos en un punto muerto de algún sitio en la habitación. Pilika se sentía un poco incómoda y se abrazó las piernas.

-¿Quieres que te cepille el cabello?- preguntó de pronto la itako. Pilika se sobresaltó y la miró sorprendida.

Anna le sonrió. –Verás, eres la primera amiga que no se sonroja ni tartamudea y que no trata de buscarme atuendos sexys en mi closet…debo hacer algo para compensarte que seas tan amable y simpática conmigo-

A Pilika casi se le sale el corazón, sonrió y asintió poniéndose de espaldas a ella. Anna prosiguió con cepillarle el pelo a su amiga.

-Lo tienes un poco quemado, pero muy leve, supongo que si cortamos las puntas podrías deshacerte de lo quemado…-comentó la rubia mientras miraba de reojo la reacción de su amiga. Esta asintió.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yoh con una sonrisa. –Vamos a dormir, Anna- susurró casi con seducción en la voz. La itako miró a su amiga y ella le devolvió la mirada con un poco de picardía en ella. Sonrieron e Yoh le tendió la mano a Anna para que ella la tomara y se fueran como tal pareja enamorada. La puerta se había quedado abierta pero Pilika no se percataba mientras guardaba el cepillo en un cajón de la habitación. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Casi le da un infarto a la ojiazul.

-Lamento que hayas pasado por eso- susurró la voz suave de Ren separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. –Nunca más dejaré que ese infeliz te ponga un dedo encima…-sus ojos traspasaron los de Pilika y ella se dio vuelta abrazándolo.

-Gracias-

Y se fundieron en un profundo abrazo que duro lo bastante para que al separarse se sintieran como si el otro fuera parte de su ser. Pilika cerró los ojos y sonrió abiertamente.

-Sabía que te escondías por allí- susurró. –Eres frío pero…cálido, eres perfecto- esto último hizo que ella se sonrojara y mirara hacia abajo.

Ren no supo que responder pero sintió las ganas de levantarle el mentón. Eso hizo. De mirarla a los ojos. Eso hizo. De acercarse lentamente… y…

-¡Ah, bueno Ryu..Manta.. me voy a acostar!- anunció el shaman del hielo mientras sus sonoras pisadas sonaban en la escalera.

Ren se separó maquinalmente de Pilika y se fue al baño antes de que el usui apareciera por la puerta.

-Sigues despierta- vio a Pilika tendida en su futon y con el estomago repleto de mariposas, claro que esto último no fue visible para el despistado de su hermano.- Voy a cambiarme y regreso ¿vale?- sonrió y salió por donde entró.

"_Esa mirada de Ren…me inspiró…calidez…mucha calidez.. tengo deseos de..volver a verlo así de cerca…"_ gimió por lo bajo y se sonrojó.

Se arropó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, de un momento a otro se quedó dormida. Unos labios se posaron en su mejilla en medio de un profundo sueño.

-Ren…-susurró.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

_Así es... me encanta Ren *O* xDD hehehe.. oh bueno, dejo que comenten no más! ^^ gracias por los reviews, acuerdense que me alimentan con ellos xD =) besos a todas!!! muacks!_


	6. El secuestro

_Perdón por la tardanza, aquí les dejo con el capítulo 6 de _**Azul Dorado**

道蓮 [Tao Ren],

* * *

_-¿Dónde me encuentro?- se preguntó la Usui al no saber el lugar donde estaba parada, rígida. Estiró la mano y palpó algo. Una pared. Su mano cayó a la vez que intentaba comprender que estaba pasando. Una tenue luz atrajo su atención. Provenía del otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba. Caminó hacia aquella luz pero algo la detuvo y en ese instante, la luz se apagó. Por primera vez Pilika se asustó de verdad y corrió hacia donde había visto aquella luz. Chocó contra la pared con un sonido sordo mientras en los ojos se le acumulaban ciertas lágrimas. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Sentía como si la hubieran abandonado en un lugar desconocido para ella._

_-Quiero salir…- articuló después de un rato peleando con una puerta que no abría. –Quiero salir… -repitió más débil. -Déjenme…salir… -repitió arrodillándose en el suelo y botando unas cuantas lagrimas silenciosas._

_Miró hacia la enorme estancia, donde solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna. Odiaba quedarse sola en un lugar oscuro, más bien, odiaba quedarse sola en "ese" lugar oscuro. Se abrazó las piernas en el suelo, apegada a la puerta._

_En aquella oscuridad, divisó unos ojos._

-¡Ah!- despertó sobresaltada y agitada, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto que compartía con su hermano y con Ren. Miró hacia al lado y diviso a los futones ya doblados en la otra esquina de la habitación. Se refregó los ojos, enjuagados de lágrimas.- Fue sólo una pesadilla…-sonrió para sí, pensar que era un sueño malo sin importancia la ayudaba a calmarse, aunque no fuera así.

Luego de haber doblado su futón se dirigió al baño para refrescarse la cara, le hacia falta algo frío para poder borrar todos esos pensamientos locos del sueño. En el pasillo se encontró con el shaman de audífonos sonriéndole amablemente.

-Buenos días- saludó Yoh al pasar, sonriente como siempre.

-Buenos días…-contestó la soñolienta Pilika. -¿Dónde están todos? …-preguntó al querer saber donde estaban su hermano y…aquel chico de ojos dorados.

-Están afuera, intentan averiguar donde se pudo ir Hao –murmuró Yoh amablemente.- Anna me dijo que si despertabas fueras inmediato donde ella -esto último lo dijo algo más seco que lo anterior. –Con permiso- Yoh pasó por su lado y bajó las escaleras.

-Pero…¿Dónde está…Anna? -susurró Pilika sin entender nada de lo que le dijo el shaman de audífonos. –Bueno –se dijo de manera firme- primero es lo primero… -y se dirigió al baño.

Sentir el agua fría en su rostro no le ayudo mucho así que decidió tomarse una ducha con agua helada. Necesitaba concentrarse en aquella frialdad para poder disipar aquellos recuerdos del ...mejor dicho pesadilla que tuvo. De repente algo la sobresaltó. Al acariciarse su cintura descubrió una marca, como si algo la hubiera quemado, pero no recordaba ningún hecho en su infancia ni reciente que la haya dejado … un momento.

-Veo que ya recuerdas- susurró Anna al entrar al baño haciendo que Pilika se sobresaltara y cerrará la llave del baño cubriéndose con la cortina. –Apúrate y vístete…-le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Pilika no entendía que ocurría pero si la enigmática Anna sabía, debía de ser algo sumamente importante. Se vistió rápido apenas dándose cuenta de lo que se ponía, por suerte era una faldita rosa con una polera negra con símbolos ainu que le había hecho su madre, sus botas y se tomó el pelo con una coleta simple, no le apetecía llevarla como cola de caballo, no hoy.

Se dirigió hacia la sala donde la rubia estaba sentada, muy quieta y a su lado yacía su prometido, que al ver a la ainu entrar a la estancia, sonrió y se paró haciendo una leve reverencia, saliendo de la salita.

Pilika se sentó al lado de Anna y la miró con gesto de pregunta en su cabeza. La itako suspiró y tomo su pelo en una coleta alta. La ainu pensó que cada vez que Anna tenía que hablar con ella siempre se ponía la coleta alta ¿O era su imaginación?...

-No es tu imaginación, creo que debo dejar de hacerlo, se está volviendo algo que hago con inercia…-susurró la itako haciendo que Pilika se sobresaltara un poco.

-Anna… ¿Qué está pasándome?- pregunto Pilika ya nerviosa por la actitud extraña de la itako.

Anna la miró largamente y luego le levantó la polera hasta dejar ver la parte de la cintura que parecía quemada. –Ese tipo te hizo daño- dijo sin más.

-Yo sé eso pero… por qué… ¿Por qué hizo eso?- lo que sabía Pilika era que él no tenía relación directa con ella ¡Sólo sabía que era hermano de Yoh y que hace años atrás intentó matar a todos! ..

La sacerdotisa soltó la prenda y la vio a los ojos. –No tengo idea- la ainu la miró sorprendida. –Sé que te sorprende que no sepa tal cosa pero.. no puedo mentirte, no sé que planea ese individuo… -susurró mirando hacia otra dirección.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes ignorando la respuesta de la itako.

-Con Ren, salieron para verificar el terreno- la itako se levantó- sugiero que no salgas hasta que ellos vuelvan con noticias… -comenzó a andar para salir de la sala.

-Pero…-Pilika se levantó y agarro el brazo de Anna para detenerla, ésta se dio vuelta con una mirada severa que se relajo al ver la expresión de miedo que puso la ainu- ¿qué..qué haré hasta entonces?- susurró con un hilo de voz. –Anna me están pasando cosas raras… -dijo soltándola pero manteniéndose cerca de la rubia. –Estoy comenzando a creer que … que esto está pasando a mayores y… -su mirada se perdió – si algo le pasa a Horo o a … -su chasquilla cumplió a la perfección la idea de cubrir sus ojos.

Anna se dio vuelta completamente. –Pilika- esta alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la rubia que parecía calmada- no te preocupes, no volverá a tocarte nunca más, te lo prometo- esas palabras le recordaron cuando Ren fue a su cuarto en la noche, se ruborizó y en eso Anna dejó la estancia.

* * *

Dos figuras se movían sigilosamente por unos árboles. Sólo el bosque se percataba de los planes de estos y sólo había uno que estaba algo desconcentrado pensando en una chica de ojos azules.

-Oe, Ren… -Horo lo llamó y el susodicho levantó la mirada hacía su compañero. –Estás raro… -

_Aah ¿no podía elegir otro día en el cual fijarse en mí?_

-¿En serio?- respondió cortante Ren mientras seguía con la vista buscando a cierto individuo.

-Sí-

-No te importa-

-Oe, eres mi amigo… no me digas que… -el peliazul se sonrojó- ¿es una chica?-

En eso Ren lo miró sonrojado y frunció el ceño. –Por supuesto que no- respondió tajante mientras en su interior su estómago dio vueltas alocadamente y sintió como el corazón se le quería salir por la boca.

"_Con que …así se siente…estar enamorado…"_

-Sí-

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente para encontrarse con la mirada del Asakura mayor, que estaba sentado en un árbol de forma relajada. Horo hizo posesión al igual que Ren.

-No les conviene- dijo Hao mientras se reía y cerraba sus ojos. La actitud relativamente calmada de aquél shaman con esa arrogancia daban el sello Asakura Hao…literalmente.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito?- preguntó Horo colocándose al lado de Ren y mirando con enfado a el sujeto.

-¿Propósito? Yo no tengo propósito… -susurró mientras miraba al azulado. – Pero… -mirando a Ren- no creo que te convenga volverte en mi contra… -sonriéndole.

-A.. ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ren muy serio. Horo Horo se dio cuenta de cierta inquietud de su amigo debido a tal tartamudeo.

-Yo sé lo que piensan, sé lo que tú piensas …Ren- mirándolo penetrantemente. A Ren no se le ocurría más que atacarlo en ese instante, eliminarlo y nada más. Todo resuelto. –Pero si haces eso…- Ren apretó los dientes y ocultó su mirada en la chasquilla violácea.

-Déjate de estupideces- susurró Horo en eso saltó muy alto e hizo su ataque. –_Kau Kau Puri Wempe_! - salieron miles de hielos de su tabla de snowboard cayendo todos a donde se encontraba el Asakura. Todos los hielos que expulsó la tabla se derritieron en el instante que quisieran tocar al shaman de fuego. Horo reprimió una mala palabra.

Hao soltó una risita. –¿No me atacarás…Ren?- el susodicho enfureció y se acercó al shaman de fuego para pronunciar:- ¡¡Chuuka Zanmaai!!- destruyó el árbol.

-Demonios- susurró Ren.

-¡¡Ren!!- gritó Horo mientras saltaba para acercarse al chino.

-¡¿Qué ocur…?!-en ese momento Hao y Ren desaparecieron en una bola de fuego que impulsó a Horo lejos junto con algunos árboles.

Al cubrirse Horo salió expulsado hacia la copa de un árbol que no había sido atacado por la brutal explosión. Se meció durante unos instantes antes de poder buscar entre el humo y el fuego restantes con la mirada a su compañero de equipo. Soltó un quejido al darse cuenta de que la explosión había acabado con muchos árboles y había dejado el sitio totalmente limpio… seco.

-Ren…-susurró antes de darse cuenta que el Asakura mayor había desaparecido junto al chino. -¡¡REEEN!!-

* * *

De pronto la paz de la pensión se volvió tensa, muy tensa. Anna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos e Yoh corrió hacia la casa junto con Manta y Ryu.

-Anna…-susurró Yoh mientras le tocaba el brazo a su prometida quien se había quedado muda y con sus ojos como platos. Ryu fue en busca de Pilika mientras que Manta se quedó al lado de Yoh y Anna preguntándose que debería hacer en esos instantes. -¿Anna?-

-Ese maldito…-susurró la itako al momento en el que entraba Horo a la pensión con su ropa ainu con agujeros y algo calcinada.

-Se han llevado a Ren- dijeron al mismo tiempo el ainu con la sacerdotisa haciendo que Yoh apretara los puños y que Manta dirigiera una mirada hacia donde se había ido Ryu a buscar a Pilika.

* * *

Se encontraba perdida en las páginas de un libro que había hallado en un cajón de la pensión, muy viejo, de unos 340 años de antigüedad.

**Suspirando se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrándola tras si. Se mantuvo cerca de esta antes de que las ventanas se hicieran añicos por la tensión ambiental. Se puso de pie su abuelo y le tocó la mejilla. Ella asintió. **

"**Tuh Men Yoi Ni" y todo se hizo oscuridad.**

Pilika se puso a pensar en aquellas palabras… ¿Tuh Men Yoi Ni? ¿Qué podrían significar?.

En eso, golpearon la puerta. Guardó el libro debajo del futón donde se encontraba acostada leyendo y se sentó de forma convencional sobre este mientras invitaba a pasar.

-Pilika, ven conmigo, algo ha pasado- dijo Ryu mientras abría la puerta. A ella se le aceleró el corazón y corrió hacia la puerta casi empujando al shaman de la espada de madera en el camino.

Al llegar a la sala donde se hallaban sus amigos quedó helada al ver a su hermano en un estado algo…preocupante. De sus ropas aún salían pequeños restos de humo y estaba llena de agujeros. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él y lo abrazo. El ainu la abrazo tratando de tranquilizarla ya que los gemidos de Pilika indicaban que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Tranquila…-

-¿Estás bien? … -preguntó la ainu algo impaciente mientras tocaba la espalda de su hermano. En ese momento cuando Horo asintió sonriéndole para calmarla se dio cuenta de que en la habitación solo estaban ellos, Anna, Yoh, Manta y Ryu, quién acababa de llegar desde donde ella corrió. –¿Y ..Ren?-

Anna no tuvo ánimos de responderle a su amiga e Yoh cerro los ojos, serio. -¿Y Ren?- volvió a preguntar Pilika mientras se separaba levemente de su hermano. -¿Qué ocurrió? … -repitió mientras miraba hacia los prometidos y a los presentes. Las lágrimas que habían sido paradas por su hermano se fueron acumulando lentamente en sus ojos, otra vez….

-Pilika…- llamó su hermano. Ella giró hacia él sorprendida y con sus cejas juntas, angustiada. – Hao se llevó a Ren…

En ese momento los sentimientos de Pilika, el nudo en la garganta, las piernas temblorosas y todos mirando hacia ella, esperando la reacción más fuerte que pudiera expresar… las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus orbes azules que, ya dilatadas completamente y con la boca entreabierta, profirió un quejido suave pero ronco, entro en llanto justo en el instante que la marca de su cintura la hacia perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas.

Horo sin comprender que le pasaba a Pilika la sostuvo hasta que luego de un llanto lento y profundo comenzó a quejarse. Anna se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la cerró fuertemente.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo.

* * *

-No obtendrás nada- murmuró mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con su dorso.

-Claro que sí- susurró. –Es más, ya la obtuve- sonrió antes de que Ren se acercara para poder proferirle un golpe.

-¡¡No te atrevas a tocarla, imbécil!!- le agarró del cuello de aquella capa blanca que siempre ocupaba. Al levantarlo sólo consiguió que este riera más antes de que el espíritu del fuego golpeara a Ren dejándolo aplastado contra la pared de la cueva, inconsciente.

-Lo lamento Ren… -se acercó hasta el cuerpo del chino en el suelo –pero las cartas, ya están echadas… -dijo sentándose como si nada cerca de la fogata. –Ahora veré como actúas…-sonrió.

* * *

**Continuará…**

_Ufff si demoré harto verdad...? xDDD peeerdón, peerdón, no fue mi intención...!_


	7. Separados

**Azul Dorado** CAPÍTULO 7.

_Era un prado muy hermoso. Extenso y era verde, todo verde. Los árboles se mecían junto con el viento muy armoniosamente…y el pasto de la misma manera seguía el ritmo.  
_

_Qué agrado era que justo en ese momento estuvieran juntos._

_-Gracias por venir aquí conmigo, Ren- susurró mientras le sonreía cerrando sus orbes azules. –Eres muy amable…-se recostó sobre el hombro de su acompañante._

_Él no contesto. Pilika supuso que era para que ella disfrutara el momento…además nunca había sido de muchas palabras.  
_

_Pero… siguió sin responder… _

_-¿Ren?- susurró y su voz salió extrañamente suave... Pilika abrió los ojos y se encontró con que el prado había desaparecido bajo una masa de fuego que había arrasado todo despiadadamente y lo que le llegaba como viento eran cenizas entre mezcladas con mini ráfagas de fuego que no la podían dañar. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron y profirió un grito desgarrado cuando sintió su cintura arder, y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola…giró de manera rápida hacia donde habia estado el pelivioláceo y su boca formó una o de la impresión... Hao la sostenía y le sonreía con malicia mientras la aferraba más a su lado, tocándole la cintura donde más le dolía._

-¡¡¡Aaaah!!!-

El grito salió desde el fondo de su ser mientras se despertaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, los abrió para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de Anna a su lado, la estaba sosteniendo. _"Una pesadilla...."_ pensó precipitadamente al darse cuenta.

-¿Dónde…?- no quiso seguir la pregunta porque la respuesta estaba a la vista luego de fijarse que donde estaban era un auto y que se movía muy sigilosamente por lo que parecía una carretera. Se giró luego de comprender el donde estaban pero ésta vez para preguntarle algo a Anna. -¿Por qué...?- pero la rubia fue más rápida.

-Nos vamos, tenemos que buscar un refugio…- dijo lentamente Anna mientras miraba por la ventana polarizada. Pilika no entendió pero de pronto sintió un mareo terrible y se afirmó del brazo de Anna.

Antes que ella se lo pidiese, la rubia ya le sostenía el cabello y la bolsa de papel era sostenida por la misma, debajo de su boca.

Mientras vomitaba no dejó de tiritar y a la vez sonrojarse porque Anna estuviera viéndola en un momento tan vergonzoso.

-Perdón…Anna…- decía entre las arcadas que seguían mientras la susodicha le frotaba la espalda y suspiraba diciéndole que no se preocupara.

Luego de unos minutos después Pilika se recompuso de su mareo y de las arcadas, se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo que le había facilitado su amiga.

Siguieron en silencio y Pilika no sabía como volver a hablar con Anna hasta que no tuvo que iniciar la conversación…

-Pilika, estás con unos síntomas extraños… dime que has comido éstas últimas horas como para que te haya revuelto el estómago… -miró a su compañera mientras la otra se ponía el dedo en el mentón y comenzaba a pensar.

-Veamos… no comí nada extraño… -frunció el entrecejo y luego, antes de que pudiera continuar con su auto-análisis, Anna la interrumpió.

-Ese es el problema, no has comido nada desde que se fue tu hermano y Ren al bosque… -recordando que el vomito de la ojiazul era casi flujo transparente. Nada sólido.

Pilika al recordar que Ren no estaba en ese mismo auto volvió a sentir aquellas oleadas de … tristeza abrazándola. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿quiénes estaban en el auto además de Anna y ella? .. miró hacia delante y se encontró con el extravagante cabello de Ryu manejando el auto, a su lado derecho estaba Yoh viendo lo que parecía un mapa y también, al parecer, no lo entendía porque lo volteaba a todas direcciones.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó de repente rompiendo nuevamente el silencio que se había estado formado cuando tomó su pausa evaluativa.

La rubia se quedó en silencio mientras la miraba y respondió quedamente: -Se nos adelantó-

Pilika abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste… cuando te desmayaste…-Pilika la miró casi horrorizada- bueno, seguramente no lo recuerdas pero así pasó… Horo Horo te estaba sosteniendo cuando de la nada murmuraste cosas que apenas entendimos y te sumergiste en un sueño muy profundo, como puedes ver te despertaste luego de varias horas, unas cinco por lo menos.

La Usui asintió mientras miraba lentamente a un punto muerto después de que Anna le explico –más o menos- lo que había pasado.

-Salió corriendo… bueno ya lo conoces- juntó ambas cejas algo molesta- ni siquiera se molestó en decirnos donde rayos fue…- volteó a ver por la ventana del vehículo en movimiento. Árboles.

Pilika se inclinó sobre el hombro de Anna dejándose descansar un rato. Ella no dio indicios de molestia así que se quedó así por un buen rato... y durante todo ese instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas salir por la puerta del auto a toda velocidad e ir a buscar a su hermano y a ...Ren.

* * *

_Por favor, aguanta...Ren. _Murmuraba un chico de ojos celestes moviéndose con extrema velocidad entre aquel peligroso y extenso bosque. Luego de ver a su hermana en aquél estado lo hizo reaccionar muy rápidamente. Ni se despidió. Tomó su tabla y salió corriendo junto con su meta: buscar a Hao y matarlo.

Horo Horo estaba seguro de que Hao estaba en ese bosque... y lo iria a buscar porque sabía también que Ren estaba con él. Lo había secuestrado y eso le ponía rabioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía?, ¿Por qué Ren había estado todo este tiempo tan distraído? ...

Él es su amigo. Él, aunque sea despistado al igual o más que Yoh, igual se da cuenta de las cosas... Y Ren andaba muy raro.

Bueno, tenía mucho camino por delante -desgraciadamente- pero serviría como reflexión... o eso esperaba.

Demonios, ¿Cuándo iria a terminar ese infinito bosque?.

* * *

Giró repentinamente.

-No puedo creer lo molestos que se han puesto... -dijo la figura parándose de su lugar.- Y eso que ni he empezado a jugar...

El pelivioláceo seguía inconsciente en el suelo donde Hao lo había amarrado de manos y pies. Bason no había aparecido porque por ordenes de su propio amo se habia quedado en un lugar seguro hasta que el espíritu del fuego se fuera.

El pelilargo se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva donde estaban y llamó a su espíritu que no tardó en desaparecer. -Lo más seguro es que anden por aquí, dales la bienvenida- lo que acababa de decir siguió de una risotada maligna la cuál sirvió para que Ren entreabriera un poco sus ojos.

_"¿Bienvenida? ¿Qué hará éste imbécil...?" _Sin moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba atado y no quiso llamar la atención del pelicastaño que seguía riendose de manera excesiva, algo loco.

* * *

-¡¡Anna, observa!!-

La susodicha bajó un poco el vidrio polarizado como lo tenía su prometido y sacó la cabeza cuidadosamente sintiendo su cara escoser por la velocidad de la carretera. Al abrir los ojos luego de luchar contra aquel viendo se dio cuenta de que a unos pocos metros de altura se encontraba una bola de fuego...o acaso era...

-¡¡ES EL ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO!!- gritó Ryu parando en seco en aquella carretera. Yoh se sostuvo en el borde de adelante tal y como lo hizo Anna, Pilika fue la única que estaba tan soñolienta como para golpearse la cabeza en la almohadilla de adelante.

-¡Auch!- se quejó cuando se llevó la mano a su frente. -¿Qué ha pasad...?-

-¡Demonios! ¡Ryu! ¡¿Por qué paraste?!- la rubia preguntó escandalizada ignorando a Pilika.

-D-Doña Anna y-yo creo que deberíamos salir a enfrentarlo...-murmuró el hombre de peinado extraño mientras giraba levemente la cabeza.

-¡Es muy peligroso, idiota!- gritó Anna.

Yoh seguía la siga de ese espíritu mientras estos dos discutían y Pilika se semi tapaba los oídos para no escucharlos discutir, le dolía la cabeza.

-Sssh...- susurró Yoh tratando de calmarlos. Anna dejó de tironearle el cabello y Ryu paró de llorar con cascaditas. Era raro cuando Yoh hablaba seriamente así que se tranquilizaron.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yoh?- preguntó su prometida mientras se acercaba a él y, de paso, aferraba a su amiga en su lado protectoramente.

-Hao tiene intenciones de eliminarnos... pero creo que el espíritu no sabe si eliminarnos a nosotros o a "algo" que hay en el bosque...-dijo secamente mirando en dirección donde el espíritu del fuego miraba.

Los demás siguieron el curso de la mirada y se encontraron con un espeso bosque. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se metería allí?.

Pilika abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver caer un copo de nieve en aquella dirección. Lo primero que se preguntó fue como sus ojos podían captar algo tan lejano. Lo segundo, era lo obvio.

-¡¡Hermano!!- gritó al comprenderlo. Él debía estar allí, y debía estar invocando aquella avalancha que se ganó su nombre de tan poderosa que es.

Yoh reconoció la técnica cuando empezó a nevar. -¡Debemos ir a ayudar a Horo Horo! ¡Está solo!- tomó la manilla de la puerta pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡No!- gritó Pilika antes de que Anna dijera lo mismo aunque más autoritario y la miraron- Esa técnica ya la conoces tú y Anna.. no puedo dejar que se arriesguen a pedecer en la nieve de esa forma... -algunas lágrimas cayeron pero ella seguía firme. -Yo opino que hay que esperar unos minutos... si esa técnica no afecta al espíritu... vamos a salir del auto... -dijo decidida.

Anna se sorprendió de lo firme que sonaba Pilika a pesar de todo y de lo mucho que confiaba en su hermano. Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Está bien, hagamos eso-

Ryu e Yoh miraron a Anna sorprendidos y Pilika giró para verla de forma sorprendida. -Haces bien- sonrió y Pilika le devolvió la sonrisa cerrándole las orbes azules y dejando unas cuantas lágrimas caer.

* * *

-Bueno aquellas cucarachas moriran pronto y no tendré que preocuparme... sólo de ir a buscarla- recalcó la última palabra mientras se sentaba nuevamente enfrente de la fogata. -¿No lo crees así...Ren?-

Ren se tensó. ¿Cómo diablos se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto si él mismo había respirado acompansadamente sin interrupción...

-Eres un maniático- le dijo dándole la cara, la sangre de su labio se había secado.

Hao rió entrecortadamente. -Ay..Ren... -suspiró y luego lo vio de forma penetrante. -Lo sé...pero no tienes que preocuparte por mi...-y en eso tenía razón.

¡Demonios! Si tan solo...

* * *

Horo esperó pacientemente mientras miraba fijamente a aquel espíritu de fuego flotando a muchos metros arriba. Los copos se habían multiplicado excesivamente y eso era buena señal. Faltaba poco. Le encantaba aplicar su fantástica técnica de avalancha. Le daba una ventaja excesiva al ser de fuego y él tener nieve. Sonrió confiado.

-¡Ven si te atreves, maldito!- gritó muy fuerte mientras se subía en su tabla... pero algo lo paró.- ¿Qué.. qué ocurre Kororo?- la espíritu se había revuelto y miró y señaló hacia una dirección y al seguir aquella dirección Horo ahogó una exclamación. Bason estaba allí.

El espíritu estaba echo un desastre literalmente y la expresión de su rostro era lo que menos le había gustado al ainu. ¡¿Por qué no estaba con Ren?!

-¡¿Qué diablos, Bason?!- suspendió por unos segundos el ataque al sorprenderse y bajó momentáneamente de la tabla. -¡¿No se supone que debes estar con Ren?!-

Bason hizo un gesto extraño, parecía masacrado interiormente y triste...

-El señorito... él... me...-hizo un gesto de amargura total- ¡Me salvó!- Horo Horo se sorprendió por lo aguda que salió la voz del espíritu.

* * *

**chan chan, hice esperar una cantidad enorme... lo siento mucho. :3 **

**¡Díganme que les pareció este chapter! :) espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté escribiéndolo aunque me demoré mucho T-T mi musa no quería visitarme y era terrible, incluso peleé con mi Inner y todo.. D: pero ahora está listo :D ... **

**¡Gracias por sus reviews del chapter 6, Pilikali, Melii (L), Sukuruchu, Anni_fer, M****issume Yoshikawa! :)  
**


	8. El escape y el reencuentro

**Azul dorado - capítulo 8 **

**"El escape y el reencuentro"**

**

* * *

**

Todos quedaron estáticos viendo como la nieve seguía cayendo. Pilika aferró sus dos manos en su pecho, esperando profundamente que la técnica de su hermano funcionará y detuviera al espíritu del fuego por unos momentos. Anna miraba hacia la dirección del bosque pero de todos modos dirigía unas miradas discretas a los del auto, especialmente a Pilika, notó un aura muy poderosa y azul marino en la chica, la sorprendió y procuró observarla con más detenimiento, nunca antes había visto esa aura en ella.

-¿Cuánto tardará? -preguntó impaciente Ryu mientras miraba sin pestañar aquel lugar.

-Paciencia- murmuró Yoh con la espada entre las manos y con Amidamaru a su lado, ambos serenos pero muy serios.

Pilika miró a Anna y la mirada que esta le dirigía era de mucha seguridad.

-Creo que... debo ir-

La itako tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que la pequeña chica había salido del auto y había saltado el borde de la autopista para adentrarse en el bosque. Gritó su nombre saliendo del auto, persiguiéndola, pero un viento la azotó hasta hacerle retroceder unos metros y así Yoh la atrapó con sus brazos, rodeándola y metiéndola de vuelta en el auto, en el asiento de adelante junto a él.

-Estará bien- murmuró mientras sostenía a la sacerdotisa que miraba paralizada y preocupada el lugar por donde había saltado la joven ainu. -Ten cuidado Pilika... -susurró Yoh cerrando los ojos y abrazando a su prometida, que rezaba para que ella estuviera a salvo.

Ryu dirigió su mirada al espíritu de fuego y suspiro. -En serio quiero matar a Hao... - murmuró entre dientes, perdiendo todo ánimo.

* * *

Sintió unas punzadas en sus piernas pero no le importó... ya que sentía una adrenalina dentro de ella que la hacía moverse rápidamente mientras bajaba por esa peligrosa colina rocosa Llegó al final donde tropezó con una rama y se cayó abruptamente al piso, diciendo entredientes unas palabrotas. Se levantó alzando la vista al tiempo que veía que la nieve de las montañas se juntaban de manera rápida. -De-demonios...- se colocó de pie con dolor y comenzó a correr como pudo hasta el corazón del bosque. No podía perder tiempo.

* * *

El ainu quedó estático, ¿Ren había salvado a Bason?

-Bason, ¿de qué estás hablando? -preguntó Horo sin dejar de acumular la nieve para su fantástica técnica.

El espíritu sonrío. Comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado a la par que se lo relataba al peliceleste.

flashback

-No puedo creer lo molestos que se han puesto... - _dijo ese Asakura mientras se paraba de donde estaba ubicado... el señorito Ren seguía inconsciente y yo intentaba no hacerme notar para poder ayudarlo en lo que fuera, estaba en un lugar seguro porque necesitaba que el espíritu del fuego se fuera. Él estaba amarrado de pies y manos... a los pocos segundos Hao llamó a su espíritu diciéndole que les diera la bienvenida a ustedes y allí aparecí junto al señorito._

-tienes que...-_murmuró mi señorito-_ buscarlos y advertirles de... este loco...

-pero señorito...-

-ve- _me ordenó firmemente y supe que no debería cuestionarle, desaparecí tan rápido como pude y comencé a moverme velozmente hasta donde estaban... _

...pero sólo te encontré a tí, te vi de lejos y reconocí tu técnica de la nieve...

fin flashback

-Entonces... él quería que nos advirtieras... -sorprendido el ainu no pudo creer que Ren hubiera sacrificado su estado por ellos, su protección por advertirlos del poderoso espíritu...

Bason asintió y rápidamente prosiguió. -quiero irme rápido... necesito ir a protegerlo...

El ainu lo miró detenidamente, asintiendo y con la mirada se despidieron. Bason desapareció de una forma fugaz y Horo Horo colocó la tabla bajo sus pies, preparándose. La nieve casi estaba en su punto máximo.

-¡Te las verás con la nieve, maldito desgraciado!- gritó mientras se fundía con la nieve del montón y comenzaba a subir.

* * *

Ren abrió una de sus orbes para encontrarse con que Hao dormía (o eso veía él) y abriendo su otro ojo se comenzó a incorporar. Afortunadamente siempre llevaba una navaja escondida entre sus muñequeras... por lo cuál el pelilargo no se dio cuenta y este mandaba a su espíritu para matar a sus amigos y él enviaba a Bason para que les avisara y, al mismo tiempo, se deshacía de las sogas de las muñecas. Comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que tenía en sus pies.

_"No puedo creer que haya caído en esa trampa... Hao se aprovechó de que sabía lo de... -_se sonrojó por lo de la ainu y cortó la primera cuerda, eran tres- _necesito ir a buscarla... debo ir a protegerla..._ -volvió a ver al pelilargo pero seguía durmiendo, su mirada se dirigió a las cuerdas. Cortó la segunda- _espero que Bason haya llegado a tiempo... _-apretó los dientes y pronto soltó la última cuerda- _Pilika..."_

Se levantó sigilosamente guardando la navaja y apretó los dientes, los golpes que había recibido aún le dolían. Bufó silenciosamente apretándose el costado derecho de su abdomen y avanzó hasta el lado opuesto de la cueva, por donde se veía una grieta. Tomó su espada y se escabulló por allí. Avanzó algunos pasos y de pronto divisó a su espíritu acompañante.

-Bason... -murmuró- lo conseguiste...-sonrió levemente.

El espíritu asintió agradecido de que su señorito se encontrara bien.

-Vámonos antes que se despierte...- susurró para no ser escuchado por esa acústica de la grieta que podía hacer que los sonidos más leves se escucharan más fuertes.

Ambos en silencio comenzaron a caminar por la abertura de la cueva, que llegaría a la salida alternativa de ese lugar.

* * *

La joven llegó hasta el corazón del bosque, siendo levantada por una capa de nieve. Soltó un gritito y se acomodó en un árbol cercano, evitándose la nieve y refugiándose. A algunos metros divisó a su hermano que se elevaba con su tabla y a muchos kilómetros al espíritu del fuego que se preparaba para lanzar algún ataque. Temió, ese espíritu debía lanzar grandes cantidades de fuego, lo había visto...

-Hermano, ten cuidado... -susurró casi inaudiblemente antes de que un dolor le afectara su abdomen, por el costado. -Agh... -se aferró más al árbol pero era casi imposible por el enorme dolor que sentía. Entre abrió los ojos y se imaginó al chico de los ojos dorados, mirándola.

_"Ren..."_

Y se dejó caer...

* * *

El espíritu del fuego lanzó dos llamaradas en el lugar donde se encontraba Horo Horo, y las esquivó con maestría aunque esos ataques le consumieron mucha nieva.

-¡No te creas!- fanfarroneó durante un segundo antes de volverse contra él- ya verás...

Antes de pronunciar las palabras de su ataque divisó el familiar color celeste, al igual que su cabello, cayendo desde un árbol cercano. Era largo... ¡Pilika!

Para el espíritu del fuego bastó sólo ese segundo de distracción para que él lanzara un súper ataque fulminante.

* * *

Ren logró respirar aire fresco y cerró los ojos esperando que todos estuvieran bien. En ese momento... hubo una explosión. Apretó los nudillos al tiempo que abría los ojos y se ponía a correr hacía la dirección donde había oído ese fuerte estruendo, olvidándose del dolor de su abdomen o de cualquier otro inconveniente corporal. Bason lo siguió de cerca mirándolo preocupado y a la vez miraba hacia adelante para intentar captar lo que había sido esa explosión.

Saltó por los árboles en busca de más visual y logró ver a algunos doscientos kilómetros más harta nieve y una forma roja en el cielo. ¿No era...?

"_La técnica de Horo Horo y el espíritu de fuego" _corrió más y saltó por muchos árboles hasta que de pronto uno le llamó la atención, vio una cabellera celeste. Abrió los ojos impresionado, era Pilika pero estaba encorvada, al parecer le dolía algo... y se estaba cayendo, se agitó e hizo un último esfuerzo sobre humano para alcanzar a cogerla justo antes que rozara el piso.

-¡Pilika!- susurró feliz de haberla encontrado pero preocupado por ver como ella se aferraba a su abdomen.

-R-Ren... -ella abrió un poco sus orbes azulinas para encontrarse con la mirada de él, se sonrojó pero el dolor volvió más fuerte- ¡Aaah!

De un momento a otro Ren divisó unas llamaradas gigantes y entre dientes lanzó una maldición, con ayuda de Bason logró encontrar una pequeña abertura en una de las rocas gigantes cercanas y allí pudo llegar antes de que el fuego los tocara a cualquiera de ellos. Apretó a Pilika contra sí mientras ella se retorcía, el lugar era pequeño así que debían quedarse abrazados.

-Estarás bien...-le dijo Ren mientras desviaba la mirada hasta la abertura viendo si Horo Horo aparecía. -Demonios, maldito Hao...- sintió de pronto una mano en su mejilla y sorprendido giró hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Pilika.

-Estaba tan... preocupada... -sonrío de una forma leve pero hermosa- estoy tan... feliz ahora...-cerró los ojos y sonrío durante unos segundos hasta que la sonrisa desapareció, reemplazándole una mueca de tristeza- pero... mi hermano...

Ren asintió y le acarició con dulzura la mano que había depositado la joven en su mejilla. -No te preocupes, él estará bien... -miró con preocupación hacía el montón de nieve que se convertía en humo, evaporación. -Bason- llamó Ren, este apareció al instante- ve donde Horo Horo... tráelo hacía acá, está loco si piensa que puede contra el espíritu del fuego solo...

El espíritu asintió y desapareció al segundo. Ren dirigió su atención a la joven que se retorcía de nuevo por el dolor de su abdomen. -Déjame ver... -susurró, ella se ruborizó pero igual se dejó hacer por el chino, él levantó la polera hasta cierto punto y vio la herida que Hao le había puesto, marcada. Frunció el ceño y sus labios se apretaron. La herida estaba como quemada y abierta a la vez... ¿cómo podía haber hecho eso?. Apretó los dientes.

-N-No, Ren...- susurró la ainu mientras sonreía (o hacía el intento).

-¡Lo que te ha hecho es terrible!- gritó Ren e intentó controlar su reciente furor, callándose- ... no puedo evitar odiarlo... yo... lo destruiré... -sus palabras eran firmes, no había duda en ellas. Pilika lo miró y comprendió que era lo que pasaría más adelante, Hao moriría en manos de Ren.

El ambiente se vio interrumpido por un joven de cabellos azulinos entrando precipitadamente y escondiéndose en el suelo mientras jadeaba y se sacudía las cenizas de los hombros y el pelo. Ren lo reconoció, al igual que Pilika.

-Estás bien...- dijo Ren sonriéndole a su amigo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa altaneramente.

-Pues claro...-respondió.

-¡Hermano...!- Pilika sollozó antes de que Horo se abalanzara sobre ella abrazándola y quitándosela a Ren de forma suave.

-Pilika, tranquila... ya todo está bien... -la consoló mientras ella lloraba en su pecho y Ren miraba la escena y respiraba pausadamente.

Pasó un momento antes de que sintieran temblar el suelo y Pilika se aferrara a su hermano con fuerza. Bason y Ren posaron la mirada al exterior donde el espíritu del fuego quemaba árboles en busca de ellos. Horo miró y acarició el cabello de su hermana. De pronto vieron un brillo rojo y algo azul moviéndose entre medio del espíritu. Era Yoh con la posesión de amidamaru en su última forma. Ren se colocó de pie y justo llegó Ryu con Anna corriendo al lugar.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Ryu y la pregunta fue respondida por la misma itako que lo acompañaba.

-Sí, sólo están agotados y Ren algo lastimado pero es curable, Pilika ven acá... -la atrajo contra sí y ella se aferró a la rubia. - Horo Horo no vuelvas a hacer esa tontería... -lo fulminó y el aludido desvió la mirada. Anna se dirigió a Ren- ¿Dónde está Hao?

-A unos kilómetros de aquí... me infiltré por una abertura existente en la cueva que tiene su entrada por el otro lado de la montaña, supongo- explicó rápidamente sin dejar de ver a la joven peliazul que aún estaba recuperándose de los sollozos anteriores.

La sacerdotisa suspiró. Ryu encantado sacó la espada de madera.

-¡Iremos a por él!- gritó eufórico antes de que la itako le dirigiera una mirada penetrante.

-No-

-Pero doña An-

-Dije que no, es peligroso... no irás solo- cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, dirigiendo su mirada a Yoh, quien estaba dándole con lo que podía al espíritu que se había desconcentrado totalmente de su tarea de buscar a los otros. -Hao aparecerá cuando tenga que aparecer... -giró sobre sus talones llevando a la joven ainu pegada a ella y comenzó a caminar hacia un camino liso por donde bajaron ella y el shaman del peinado extraño. Ren y Horo siguieron a la rubia mientras Ryu se debatía si desobedecer a la itako o recibir uno de sus súper castigos. Se inclinó por obedecerla y mirar de reojo a su amigo Yoh quien seguía distrayendo al gran espíritu del fuego.

Pilika se recuperó pronto del llanto y de reojo miró a Ren que caminaba a unos metros detrás de ellas, apretando su espada y mirándola intensamente desde su lugar. Ella giró ruborizada y la itako sonrío de lado por un segundo rápido. Subieron en silencio aquel camino hasta llegar al auto que Ryu manejaba. El shaman de cabellos extraños se sentó en su lugar de conductor mientras Anna y Pilika se subían por detrás y Horo y el pelivioláceo las imitaban. El shaman de los audífonos, al verlos subirse, detuvo los ataques y Amidamaru usó su técnica para impulsarlo velozmente hasta donde la puerta del auto se abría y él entró al asiento del co-piloto, cerrando la puerta tras sí y embarcarse en un rápido viaje de regreso.

-¿Estás segura de esto... Anna?- susurró Horo de forma pausada, no quería pelear con la rubia.

-Sí, es mejor así...- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba al espíritu del fuego lanzar unos gruñidos horribles.

Ren miró por la ventana y luego volvió a ver a la joven ainu, quien permanecía sin mirar a ningún lado que no fueran sus manos, apoyadas en su regazo, totalmente cerradas. El chino miró a su compañero de pelos celestes un momento y lo vio cerrar los ojos, cayendo profundamente en un sueño que lo hizo roncar casi de forma inmediata. Colocó una mala cara apartándose de él y lo cambió de lado para que su cabeza se apoyara en el vidrio de la puerta. Pilika sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo cuando sintió el de Ren cerca suyo. Anna no prestaba atención alguna a la escena, tenía los ojos cerrados y se hacía la dormida, cosa que no estaba. Ryu giró en una curva y Pilika se apegó a Ren, quien la recibió con los brazos afirmándola firmemente y mirándola con sorpresa, ya que él tampoco se esperó esa curva. Ella se sonrojó y lo miró por un largo rato, sólo eran ellos. Anna, Horo, Yoh, Ryu... el auto desapareció para ellos. Eran ellos y sus ojos, ellos y su mirada... y no existía más.

-Pilika...- susurró Ren mientras se perdía en las orbes azulinas de ella. Una mano se colocó en el cuello de ella, suave como seda, níveo y delgado, perfecto. Sintió que ella se estremeció debajo y la sensación la encontró tierna. Era muy inocente...

Por otra parte ella además de estremecerse estaba totalmente ida en los ojos del chino, dorados como el oro, brillantes como el bronce... se perdía en aquel brillo que al principio encontró como de sorpresa y que prontamente cambió a algo parecido a sorna y algo de lujuria. -Ren...- dejó escapar por sus rosados labios.

El joven chino se resistió por no besarla salvajemente allí mismo, se habría visto totalmente indecoroso así que se conformó con acercarse y colocarla de forma firme a su lado, apoyándola y aspirando, de paso, el irresistible aroma de su cabellera celeste.

La joven ainu sonrió timidamente y cerró los ojos percibiendo al pelivioláceo en su totalidad, su calidez, su protección, su perfección... su todo ella lo percibía... como un sexto sentido dormido en ella. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de este y morfeo la abrazó también, brindándole la protección del mundo de los sueños, perfecto para soñar con su Ren.

... Un destello del aura azul volvió a aparecer cerca de sus labios, colocándose a su lado.

Aún no habían terminado el camino... pero no saldrían de allí aún.

Ahora, ¿qué esperarían del shaman de fuego?.

* * *

_Capítulo cortoooo lo séee TwT! Gomen ne~ pero intentaré continuarlo cuando pueda! òwó esto aún no acaba! qué planeará Hao? AAH? CHAAAN! OMG!_

_Arigatô por los reviews! :3 son muy amables..._


End file.
